Sequel to Trouble Never Ends
by Candy and la2ur2a
Summary: Harry and the gang just finished facing Voldemort for what they hoped was the last time in TROUBLE NEVER ENDS. Now, is he really dead? What's happened to Charlie's kid? If trouble hasn't ended, what will happen?
1. Something's happened to Sammy!

CHAPTER 1: TROUBLE BEGINS

**By: Candy and Laura**

(Hey guys! We're working together again! I do have to admit that the sequel was Laura's idea *applause*. But anyway, here we are again! To make reader's stay hooked. *We hope* Well here's the first chapter; the title basically explains it! ENJOY)

**          Just for your information, before the real chapter begins: Harry is still minister, but Ginny took a job as an assistant to Harry, instead of a singer (it pays more *smiles*) And everyone else is the same, if you don't remember what they do look it up please, right now I'm too lazy. But anyway, that's not the importance of our story. Well here's the story!**

**          It was starting to get cold outside when Harry and Ginny got the call. Harry was sitting in a chair near the fire thinking deeply. He knew he should've been happy that Voldemort was finally dead, but he couldn't help thinking that trouble wasn't over with. It had been months since the ministry had to do any such work with Death Eaters or even any criminals at that. He was beginning to wonder if there was a plan arising. **

**          Ginny on the other-hand was cleaning about. Even though she looked and acted normal she too had a strange feeling something was going to happen. **

**          _But the Dark Lord's dead, _she said to herself. _Death Eaters don't pose that much of a threat so what could go wrong?_**

******But of course they both knew that no body was found of Voldemort. The only thing left was his robe, but no traces of blood or ash was upon it. Unless he disappeared into thin air without any trace, there was still a small chance he survived once again. And if he did Harry and Ginny both knew it was going to be much worse than the last experience they had with him, which was pretty dreadful. **

**          Finally Ginny looked up at Harry and forced a smile.**

**          "You shouldn't look so disturbed Harry." She said in a quiet voice. "Even if something is going to happen we're always prepared. Besides you know it took a long time last time for the Dark Lord to come back to even part of his power."**

**          Harry sat there thinking for a minute and then he looked up at her.         **

**          "I know Ginny. But I can't help to have this gut feeling that something is going to happen. Voldemort isn't dead, I'm sure of it. I mean he can't die, because of the unicorn's blood he drank." Harry said in a worried tone that made Ginny frown with sadness. "If he comes back who knows what he'll do this time."**

**          "That's true." Ginny said trying to sound confident. "But you must remember that you still have part of the Dark Lord's powers so he can never regain FULL power." **

**          "Maybe so, but even to this day people still fear to say his name, even when most think he's dead."**

**          Ginny blushed and put her head down. Harry noticed and smiled. Then he walked over to her and put his arms around her. **

**          "Don't worry though, if he does come back we'll be ready." Harry said. "I hope." He said more quietly.**

**          Suddenly the phone rang. Ginny popped her head up as if on alert. Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead.**

**          "Let me get it." He said.**

**          Swiftly he went to the phone and picked it up.**

**          "Hello? Oh hi Ron." Harry said. "What! Of course we'll come. When did this happen?" He asked seriously. Ginny's whole body tensed at his tone of voice. "Yes, we'll be down there as soon as possible, thanks."**

**          He hung up the phone and stood there silently for a moment until Ginny couldn't take it any longer.**

**          "So what did he say?" She asked, not really wanting to know.**

**          Harry turned to her and sighed heavily. "There's been an attack at Hogwarts. Sammy, Charlie's kid was attacked and he's flying down there immediately; Bill's coming too." He said quietly. **

**          Ginny lowered her eyes but still managed to speak. "So, do they know who did it?"**

**          Harry shook his head. "No, but they think that it's an it, not a who." **

**          "A monster?" She asked.**

**          "I wouldn't be surprised at that, but the one thing I'm really curious about is WHO is controlling it."**

**          They sat there for a couple minutes still thinking, not wanting the nightmare to repeat itself. Coming back to reality Harry put on his jacket.**

**          "We have to go to Hogwarts. Sammy has been put in a coma."**

**          Ginny nodded and threw on her jacket and out they went on their brooms. Harry should've been used to this, now that him and Ginny were at the ministry. But there was another feeling lingering in Harry that he couldn't explain. A feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time. He really hoped Voldemort, if he still was alive, didn't have enough power or anyone to help him. But that was only hoping. They'd just have to wait and see what happened next.**

**(Hey guys, I hope that's a good beginning to get you interested! Laura's working on the next chapter so I'm sure it should be good. Please review! Thanks!)**


	2. Imformation on the monster and a dream.

A/N : Hey guys! Yup it's me! LAURA!!!! Alright now I want u guys 2 clap 4 candy she did such a wonderful chapter 2 begin with..... Alright now down 2 business. Me and Candy may not get some chapter up as quick as u all would like but we've got homework just a/b every night. I'm not sure a/b Candy but sometimes I get a lot of homework. I may not get chapters up as soon as you all would like b/c I'm in band and I have 2 go 2 parades, Concerts, and compations. So anyways on 2 the chapter..... And I'm sorry it took so long! Candy has been buried under homework and I was working on my stories. Please forgive me!

Along the way to Hogworts Harry thought of every creature he could to that he knew that puts people into a comma. He couldn't think of one creature that could. 

__

' What if this is you-know-who's work? ' **' Don't think like that! If it's you-know-who than Sammy will barely have any chances of living. ' **

Before Harry knew it they were at Hogworts. Ginny looked extremely worried. Harry noticed that there were aureors. They welcomed him and Ginny. Than Harry and Ginny walked into Hogworts. Bill was outside waiting for them. " Hi Harry. Hey Gin. " Bill greeted them. Than walked over to Ginny to hug her. " How's Charlie and Charisma taking this? " Ginny asked while hugging Bill. Bill shook his head and answered " Not that great. Charisma has a sub teacher for her class. And Charlie is in a horrible shape. " 

" Does every one else know? " Ginny asked. " Yeah they know. They're coming tomorrow. " Bill said. 

Than all three of them walked up to the hospital wing. When they walked in they saw Charlie and Charisma right next to the bed that Sammy was on. Charlie was pale, lightly shaking, had his arm around his wife, and was looking at his daughter. Charisma on the other hand was pale, shaking, and was crying into Charlie. " Charlie? Ginny and Harry is here. " Bill announced. Charlie looked up and said " Hey Ginny. Hi Harry. " Ginny went over and hugged her brother Charlie. Charlie returned her hug. 

" Hi Charisma. " Ginny said. " Hi. " Charisma said weekly. 

Sammy had the Weasley red hair and freckles but she had Charisma's blue eyes. She looked so lifeless just laying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. 

Professor Dumbledoor came in and said " Harry, Ginny can I talk to you to for a minute in my office? " Harry nodded and Ginny cast a look at Bill. Bill must have known Ginny's look at him because he nodded at her. Harry took Ginny's hand and than followed Dumbledoor to his office. 

" Harry Ginny....... I have something that I want you to do. " Professor Dumbledoor said. " What? " Harry asked. " I want you both to stay here to keep watch at night. We can't have this happen to any other students. I'm afraid that it might turn out like the chamber of secrets. " Professor Dumbledoor said while Ginny shook at the memory. " I'm going to ask Ron and Hermione to take guard so you won't have to do it every night. " " We will do it. " Ginny said. " I think this monster can turn it's self invisible and it's body is poisonous. But it can put a person into a coma when ever the intended victim is near. " 

Ginny and Harry went back to the hospital wing. Everything was still the same. No one else was coming till tomorrow. " Ginny. What ever you do. When we are on watch be careful. Okay? I don't want anything happening to you again. " Harry said as he remembered what happened last time Voldemort tried to kill him and Ginny got frozen. " I know. " Ginny said. 

Harry and Ginny fell asleep in the hospital wing about a dull hour later. 

__

" Wormtail. " Came the voice of the most evilest person on earth. " Yes m-master? " Came the shuddering voice of his servant Wormtail. " I have an assignment for you. I need you to get some special people. " And the voice faded away. 

Harry woke up with his scar hurting really bad. He woke up Ginny who had been leaning on him. 

" Ginny. I think it's Voldemort again. " Harry said. 

A/N: Okay. Was that good enough for you? Well I have to leave something for Candy to work on. Please review! It's kind of depressing to see no reviews for this story me and Candy worked so hard on! 


End file.
